


Seven Minutes in Hell

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Tight Spaces, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-powered college AU. During a game of drunken truth or dare, Janos dares Charles and Erik to stay in close quarters without touching each other. Charles takes that as a challenge, but not in the way Janos intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Seven Minutes in Hell 地狱七分钟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126708) by [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia)



> Originally written for **pearl_o** 's request of "Truth or Dare" from a tropes meme going around, this takes place in the world of a college AU that I haven't finished writing yet. It does stand on its own, however, so I figured what the hell.

The crowd at the house is smaller than usual when Charles finally finishes in the lab and makes his way off-campus. It's the last Friday before the start of the semester break the following Tuesday, and most people without Monday or Tuesday exams have already left campus. Charles is done, now, but Erik's not done until Monday morning and as they're spending most of the break with the Lehnsherrs, he's a temporary resident of the Kappa Beta Epsilon house until they pack up to leave after the weekend.

Erik is already several drinks into the night when Charles hangs up his jacket and unwinds his scarf. He helps himself to the case of beer on the kitchen table and then joins Janos, Emma, Erik, Victor, and the remaining pledges in the living room. They're draped over the furniture in a loose circle and Janos holds up a shot as Charles walks past. Charles knocks it back and drops the shot glass on the table before sliding into Erik's embrace on the couch.

"Hey," he says, and if he hadn't been able to tell that Erik was drunk from his easy posture on the couch, he would have figured it out from the way Erik curls around him automatically, handsy and sloppy with affection. Erik always gets a bit demonstrative when he's been drinking. Charles loves it. 

"Hey," Erik says, pressing his nose against Charles' temple. His breath is warm against the side of Charles' face. 

"Good to see you, blue eyes," Janos says. He grins wide and easy and, okay, apparently the drinking started early for everyone tonight. "You're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Charles asks, leaning against Erik and taking a pull on his beer. He really should eat something first, but now he's comfortable with Erik's fingers wiggling under his shirt to brush against the warm skin of his back. 

One of the pledges, the redhead with the odd pledge name, giggles. Charles would roll his eyes, but Erik's lips are brushing against his cheek and the alcohol is starting to hit. He leans into the nuzzle, which is just shy of a kiss, as Janos says, "Truth or Dare."

"What, are we twelve and at a sleepover?" Charles asks.

"Better sleepovers now than when you were twelve," Erik murmurs and Charles grins and tilts his head just a bit, giving Erik better access to his neck. Erik doesn't kiss him there, not yet, but his breath lingers warm and humid.

"Mm, that's true," Charles says.

"Just think," says Janos, "it can get a lot dirtier now than it did when you were twelve and everyone tittered about who you had a crush on."

"Yeah, that's not a secret now," Victor mutters, and Charles just grins.

"God, you're so...fuck, I just want to put my hands on you," Erik says into his ear, quiet enough that the words don't travel far. Charles shivers and they twist impossibly closer together. God. They haven't even kissed since Charles left for the lab after lunch, it's just these touches, Erik's words against his throat, his nose brushing up against Charles as his breath curls damp around Charles' skin....

"Okay," Charles says. He's not sure if it's in answer to Janos or Erik. "Let's go."

The first few questions are barely more risque than middle school and the next few Charles misses as he weaves his fingers into Erik's hair, holding him close as they continue to dancing on the precipice of actual kissing. They're going to _hurt_ after how hard they fuck tonight.

"Erik, truth or dare?" Emma asks as she buttons up her blouse after being dared by the redhead to flash the group.

"Truth," Erik murmurs from the vicinity of Charles' collarbone. His tongue drags across Charles' skin and Charles has to swallow an embarrassing noise.

"Boring," Emma says. She thinks for a moment. "Given the choice of only the people in this room, who would you want to watch fuck your boyfriend?"

Erik raises his head, but only slightly.

"Do I get to join in?" he asks.

"Does that change your answer?" Emma asks.

"Not really," Erik says. "Janos."

Charles appraises the other people in the room and nods in agreement.

"That was quick," Emma says.

"My other choices are pledges, that hairy asshole, and you, who have more X chromosome than I usually like to see naked," Erik says. "Easy choice. Havok, truth or dare?"

Erik dares Havok to have phone sex with his boyfriend, which manages to last for all of three solid minutes before the boyfriend--Armando, he's in Charles' department--hears the background giggling and hangs up. Erik's already moved on to dragging his fingernails across Charles' stomach, though, and questions and dares bounce around a few more times until it's Janos saying, "Blue eyes, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Charles says on a long sigh as Erik breathes against his ear. He's only on his second beer (and his second shot), but he'd go down on Erik now, in front of everyone, if someone dared him to. Hell, he might do it anyway because any second they're going to fall over from enthusiastic teasing foreplay into actual sexual frustration and Charles doesn't know if he has it in him to last the rest of the game once that happens.

"Excellent," Janos says. "This is one I've been waiting to use on you idiots since last fall when you refused to give in and make out with each other. I've dubbed it 'Seven Minutes in Hell.'"

Charles doesn't like the sound of this.

"I dare you to take Erik into the utility closet and _not_ touch, kiss, grope each other, make-out, have sex, or in anyway try to get each other off for seven minutes," Janos says.

Erik looks up, his expression one of horror that would be almost comical if Charles wasn't sure his face looked the same way. The utility closet is hardly big enough to be called a closet. It houses the fuse box and the hot water heater. There's barely enough room inside for two people to stand, let alone for two people to stand without touching each other, let alone two people who are already aroused, crazy about each other, drunk, and keyed up enough to have public sex given very little motivation.

"Oh, fuck you," Charles says with wide eyes.

"No fucking," Janos says. "That's the dare."

Emma actually claps her hands, her smile sharp enough to cut glass. Havok looks torn between the joy of retribution and the fear of inciting the ire of the second most powerful person in the fraternity. Banshee is inspecting the beer bottles on the table to see if they're empty, and Victor seems ready to move on. Janos is up and hustling them towards the utility closet, though, and won't hear any more objections.

"Inside," Janos says, and gives Charles a shove through the open door. He barely has time to flatten himself against the wall before Erik is shoved in as well.

"I will make you pay for this, Quested," Erik mutters, just as the door slams shut.

"Seven minutes!" shouts Janos. "I'm setting the timer."

There's a moment of silence, and then laughter from outside. Not much light leaks in from around the door, so Erik is nothing more than a vague shape in front of him. When they both breathe in at the same time, their chests nearly brush.

"I'm going to kill him," Erik mutters. Erik smells good. Better than he should, really. Pheromones? Or maybe Charles is just losing his mind. "Like all we do is think with our dicks." Being in such close proximity really intensifies their size difference as well. Erik's only about half a foot taller than Charles, but in close quarters it seems like Erik's towering above him. "Seven minutes is hardly any time at all. We've gotta come up with something good to ruin him when we get out of here." Like Erik could cover Charles' entire body if he leaned over. He could, actually. He's done it before, held Charles down against the bed and leaned over him, pressed him into the mattress-- "Charles?"

Charles sighs. It sounds a bit dreamy. "I think you should kiss me," he says.

"Uh, that's the _point_ ," Erik says. "That I _can't_ , I mean."

"Fuck the dare," Charles says. His eyes are adjusting and he can almost make out Erik's features. "Who cares if we win the stupid game? I really need you to touch me right now."

"I care!" Erik says. He doesn't sound entirely certain, though. "Listen, I know we're pretty tame by traditional frat standards, but I do have some pride and I can't just let Janos walk all over me. I need the pledges to treat me with a modicum of respect."

"Fine," Charles mutters. God, he's hard and he's drunk and he's _so fucking close_ to Erik and every nerve ending in his body is shouting out for contact. He sighs again, more resigned than dreamy, and adjusts his jeans, then does it again when the seam prickles against his thigh. It doesn't really help, so he uncrosses his arms to rub at the itch.

Erik makes a choked noise.

" _What are you doing?_ " he hisses.

"I'm itchy," Charles says. He pauses and pictures what it must look like to Erik in the dark. "Oh. _Oh_." 

Now there's an idea.

He can hear through the door that the game has moved on. They're laughing as Banshee tells a story. Good. Charles runs his hand down the placket of his pants and nearly moans with relief.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Erik chokes out.

"Scratching an itch," Charles says. He rubs again and then reaches for the button to his pants.

"We can't do that!" Erik says. "That's the whole _point_! Charles! What the fuck?"

"No," Charles says, tugging down his zipper. "Janos said we can't touch each other or get each other off. I'm not touching you, I'm only touching myself." He glances up at Erik as he reaches down into his boxers to stroke himself. His eyes have adjusted enough that he can make out Erik's gobsmacked expression. "Come on, you're not breaking the rules. You're circumventing them. That's just shady enough that the pledges will think you're smart." He chokes back a moan--he can't be too loud--and then meets Erik's eyes. He raises his hand and spits in his palm without breaking eye contact, then slips his hand back into his pants.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Erik says, and inches forward so he can lean against the same wall as Charles and stare down, watching the head of Charles' cock disappear into his fist over and over again. Erik's breath is hot against Charles' throat and he shudders, stroking faster. He feels hot all over, like he can feel Erik's eyes on him. He forces his own eyes open, fights against the urge to squeeze them shut so he can see how fast Erik is breathing, see him rubbing his own erection through the front of his jeans. Charles has never in his life wanted to put his mouth on someone this badly. He wants to kiss Erik or bite him or, fuck, suck him off. 

Oh god. He really wants to blow Erik right now.

That will have to wait, though. 

"Just a few more minutes," he murmurs. He bites his lip while Erik unzips his own jeans. "As soon as Janos opens the door we can go upstairs and I'll suck you until you're hard again and then--"

He twists his hand and gasps as his orgasm comes out of nowhere, on the heels of the mental image of pressing Erik down against his bed and swallowing his cock and-- _oh_. He pants through it, finally giving in and closing his eyes and choking on gasps. 

When he comes down, his chest heaving, and opens his eyes, Erik is staring at him like he wants to devour him. His wrist snaps and he leans even closer, just shy of touching. Charles just stares. It's been months since they made it official, put words to the thing growing between them, but he's still constantly shocked at the way Erik looks at him, like he's all the matters in the world.

He closes his eyes, breathing hard, and tips his head back. Erik sways closer and whispers, " _Charles_ \--" and Charles forces his eyes open again, stares at Erik and then, on a whim, very deliberately raises his hand and begins to lick his fingers clean.

" _Fuck!_ " Erik gasps, and it's over, Erik's coming too, coating his hand and his shorts.

They breathe heavily in the aftermath. Charles wipes the rest of his hand on his boxers and clumsily rebuttons his pants. Erik retreats back to the other wall, not that he has to move far. They both lean back and stare at each other.

"I want to kiss you," Erik says. His voice is rough and heavy.

"I want to kiss you too," Charles says. "I want--"

The door knob jiggles and that's all the warning they get before the door pulls open. 

They both squint at the light. 

"Hey, you two can-- _seriously_?" Janos says.

"We didn't touch each other," Charles says. His voice doesn't sound much better than Erik's. "That was your rule. Don't touch each other. We didn't."

"Did you think we wouldn't notice if you came out smelling like sex and looking like you just fucked?" Janos asks.

"No," Erik says, pushing himself forward. "We just didn't care." He grabs Charles' hand and pulls him out of the utility room. "We'll be upstairs."

Charles laughs, tripping over his feet, still giddy off the high of orgasm and then laughs again when Erik gets tired of waiting for him and wraps his arms around Charles' waist, half carrying him, half dragging him towards the stairs.

"Good night, everyone!" he calls and then lets Erik pull him the rest of the way to bedroom. He has some promises to keep before the night is over.


End file.
